Еитяє Tiтαиєs
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: UA. La rivalidad entre dos monjes con serios problemas mentales hizo temer al maestro de ambos. Sobre todo cuando el veterano pisó por error una de las flores favoritas del budista explosivo. [Drabble para la actividad: El Mejor Asesino para el foro: Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz].


_[Drabble]_

**Еитяє Tiтαиєs**

—**Buddhist Monkey & Flippy/Fliqpy—**

**S**ummary: UA. La rivalidad entre dos monjes con serios problemas mentales hizo temer al maestro de ambos. Sobre todo cuando el veterano pisó por error una de las flores favoritas del budista explosivo. [Drabble para la actividad: El Mejor Asesino para el foro: Los Amigos del Árbol Feliz].

**A**dvertencias: Poca sangre xDDDD

**N**otas: Quiero aclarar que la idea de este fic me llegó cuando trabajaba en el negocio familiar…sí, el de mi familia xD. Lo escribí en un cuadernillo y de ahí lo reimplanté aquí.

Aunque se me hizo algo difícil ya que me hubiese gustado ponerlo más explícito.

* * *

•

* * *

― ¡Ya basta, los dos!—exclamó un anciano que con esfuerzos separaba a sus dos pupilos.

― ¡No!—replicaron dos monjes, uno con la cabeza calva mientras que el otro llevaba una melena verde que tocaba los hombros. Ambos de trajes de monjes y con los rosarios en las manos.

― ¡Flippy destruyo mi flor!

― ¡Fue un accidente!

― ¡Y cuando yo me tropecé con tu estúpido machete no lo fue ¿o sí?!

― ¡Basta!

.

.

.

El maestro no pudo evitarlo, de la nada Flippy le dijo algo al monje que le hizo enfadar y desató la furia del compañero budista. Él chico calvo se lanzó contra el veterano de guerra que fue ayudado con la condición de que no causara problemas. Y al momento de darle el primer golpe, algo ocurrió con él. Fue como si un demonio se hubiese fundido en el interior de Flippy para corresponder a los golpes del monje quién estaba por demás decir que era un experto en Kung-Fu.

El maestro fue apartado por una brutal patada del peli verde. Lo que no hizo más que enfadar más al budista. Sin embargo a pesar de los golpes que el chico calvo daba al cuerpo del hombre éste se movía como demonio aventando cualquier cosa a su alcance. Macetas, palos, ladrillos y demás eran las cosas que Flippy usaba contra él.

Las patadas y los puños de _acero _terminaron cuando el budista lanzó al peli verde a la casucha en la que vivían, en donde se encontraba la metralleta con la que fue encontrado el día de su salvación. Para después apuntarle al joven quién miraba con desafío.

― Ven―ordenó Flippy con una pose de película y unos ojos amarillentos. El budista frunció el seño.

«…Tú» gruñó y dio dos pasos. El rostro del budista, no tenía tantos golpes como los tenía el veterano, de hecho, él tenía el labio inferior derecho sangrando y una cortada en la ceja izquierda mientras que el monje solo tenía un moretón enorme en la mejilla derecha casi en el ojo.

Flippy no lo pensó tanto.

Disparo en cuanto el budista dio un parpadeo.

Justo en el cráneo, volándole los sesos. Limpia, rápida…

― Poco honroso…―murmuró el peli verde decepcionado. Aunque supuso que jamás sabría el por qué el budista jamás corrió o intentó evitar su muerte.

.

.

.

El veterano salió del lugar con los mismos atuendos con los que llegó. Con la metralleta en manos y el rostro sangrando aún. Apenas cayó el cuerpo del budista y él supo que ya no tenía lugar; y por puro respeto a la batalla librada.

Y al guerrero que si no fuese por la metralleta seguro le hubiese ganado (porque no estaba en forma) limpiamente.

Decidió dejar el cuerpo con el maestro.

Ya que después de todo.

Ese budista fue un gran compañero.

Y también un buen amigo.

.

.

.

― Oye pelirroja―llamó a la chica que vendía flores cerca del templo del que había huido. Ésta se giró dejando unos matorrales.

― ¿S-sí?

― Necesito que lleves unas flores al templo Shi.

― E-eh sí―dijo dudosa al ver la cara ensangrentada del hombre frente a ella.

― ¿Qué me ves?—espetó frustrado.

― N-n-nada…

― Más te vale…después de todo―la miró marcharse rápidamente―…acabo de pelear contra un gran titán―sonrió.

**FIN**

* * *

_Lamento muchísimo el que no haya tanta sangre como prometí, pero por ahora estoy algo quebrada en mi instinto asesino y tengo el tiempo encima. Muchos fics que terminar, una continuación de este fandom que hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlo T.T_

_Pero espero que les haya gustado. Un saludo a todos y sepan que los reviews son bien recibidos :d_

**JA NE!**


End file.
